


Timecops

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Time Trax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Timecops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Timecops by KarenK

_Timecops_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist The Legacy/Time Trax_ crossover fanfic 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is in no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" or 'Time Trax'. 

* * *

**PART 1**

Alex Moreau was headed for the door to the museum when she noticed a man running towards her. As he reached her he grabbed Alex and thrust her at the man coming up from behind him. The second man caught her and thrust her a little bit more gently to a third man. The third man caught her and steadied her. "Are you all right miss?" he asked. 

Alex looked up into the most amazing pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Yes I'm fine," she answered as he led her over to a bench and helped her sit down. He looked anxious as he scanned the area in an attempt to find the other two men. 

Just then the second man returned and leaned forward resting his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. "He got away partner," he said between pants. 

"You're cops?!" asked a surprised Alex, and her eyes widened slightly with concern. 

"I'm Darien Lambert and this is my partner, Mace Warfield," answered the one with the amazing blue eyes. 

"I'm Alex Moreau, and I think it's a pleasure to meet you," she responded, still a bit shaken by her tossing around. 

Lambert reached out a hand to her. "Hey, you are okay aren't you?" he asked, concerned. 

Alex smiled at the worried tone in his voice. "Yes, I'm...." she trailed off as she was assailed by strange images that she was positive were coming from Darien Lambert. 

"Miss Moreau?" he asked. 

"I'm fine," Alex answered as she tried to explain the bizarre images she'd received when he touched her arm. 

"Alex, are you all right?" asked Marion Johnson a matronly woman of fifty whose lively green eyes belied her age. 

"I'm fine, really I am, Marion," Alex answered as she tried to calm the woman. 

"That horrible man was a criminal and these lovely young men stopped him from robbing an artifact from the exhibit," said Marion. 

"I'm sorry he got away," apologized Lambert and brought Alex's attention back to him. Lambert carried himself with a wisdom that seemed to belong to a much older man. He had dark brown hair cut short and friendly blue eyes and was an absolute contrast in appearance to his partner. Mace Warfield, unlike his partner was more likely to have stepped off the cover of _Boy's Life_ rather than GQ. His shaggy and shoulder length brown hair flopped into his brown eyes. Darien was every bit the perfect gentlemen in appearance and personality. Mace was a rough and tumble type that Alex always associated with Nick. 

"If you gentlemen are planning on sticking around I know I won't worry one bit," said Marion. "I know Alex would definitely appreciate you keeping an eye on her employer's exhibit." 

Alex was about to take Marion to task for playing matchmaker but when she heard that it had been the Luna Foundation's exhibit that had been almost robbed she let it go. 

"It was the Foundation's exhibit?! What did they try to steal?!" asked Alex as concern laced her voice. 

"Don't worry miss, we'll keep an eye on your exhibit," said Mace Warfield. Lambert gave Warfield a look that said he was none too pleased with Warfield for volunteering them for the job. 

"Can I speak to my partner and we'll be back in a moment?" asked Lambert and he stood at Alex's nod and grabbed Warfield's arm dragging him a few yards away. 

"Listen Dar, whatever Dennis Malcolm wanted from her exhibit he wants it badly enough to risk himself, then he'll be back for it." 

Lambert had to admit that this time Warfield was probably right. "Then we should find out everything we can on this Alex Moreau, her employers and this Foundation as well as what is in the exhibit," suggested Darien. He looked over to see Alex staring intently at them. "Besides, she's not bad on the eyes." Warfield grinned at Lambert. "Behave!" Darien hissed as Mace swaggered over towards Alex and Mrs. Johnson. 

"My partner and I...." began Mace. 

"What Mace means to say is we'd be happy to help protect your exhibit," covered Darien. 

"Well, that would be very nice but...." 

Mrs. Johnson smiled indulgently at Alex. "Dear, you'd be foolish to turn these charming gentlemen down." Alex groaned to herself, frustrated because even though Mrs. Johnson believed she was doing something helpful it just complicated things for her. She still had to call Derek and tell him what had happened. 

"Why don't we see you home and when you're more settled you can decide," Darien said. 

Alex nodded her agreement, still shaken but more from the images she picked up from Darien Lambert than from being tossed about. She stood and walked with Darien and Mace over to a motorcycle. 

"Dar, why don't you stay here and...." Mace began. 

"Mace, I'm sure Mrs. Johnson would be happy to help you with checking over the exhibit." Darien placed a helmet on Alex's head and helped her on the motorcycle. He threw his leg over the motorcycle and smiled at Mace. "I'll be back in time to help you finish, Mace," he said before he revved the motorcycle and rode off. Darien followed Alex's directions to the ferry that she yelled over the motorcycle's engine. Once on the ferry he sat with her and watched the coastline go by. 

'Ms. Moreau...." he began. 

"Alex, please," she answered as she assessed the man sitting next to her. 

He stood at least six-foot-three with short brown hair and incredible blue eyes. He had an air of quiet authority about him that spoke of leadership. Derek would like him; she wasn't so sure Nick would like him, especially his attentiveness to Alex. She smiled at the thought of Nick Boyle, her significant other and best friend. Nick and Julia Walker, her friend, had been a couple until Julia was killed four years ago in Ireland. It took a scare to make Alex realize that Nick was the man for her. He nearly died defending her from an attacker and it spurred her into admitting her feelings for him. 

The ferry docked and Darien, unable to ask his question, helped her back on the motorcycle before they headed off to the house. He pulled in front of the house and she showed him in. She led him to the library before excusing herself to go get Derek and the others. A clicking noise sounded and Darien sighed. "Yes, Selma?" he asked of his other sidekick. 

Selma was short for Self Encapsulated Limited Memory Archive, or in other words a computer with an artificial intelligence. She, as he thought of Selma, was disguised as a credit card and she had been helpful on more then one occasion. 

"Captain, there is something confusing about this house." 

He smiled. "What exactly?" he asked her as he stepped over to the bookshelf to read the book titles. 

"There is a energy emitting from below the basement of this house that I've never before seen. There is also on the second floor a hologram much more sophisticated then what was expected from this time period," Selma said. 

Darien frowned at what Selma had just imparted to him. "Selma, keep scanning and also run a record of what occurs here during our visit." 

"Yes, Captain," she responded and set about completing the task her beloved Captain had given her. 

Darien was born in Chicago in the year 2257 and had been abandoned in the hospital by his mother. It wasn't until years later when he was an adult that he learned his mother had felt her son would be better off in an orphanage than with her. Katherine, his mother, had been a screwed up young woman who'd fallen in with the wrong kind of crowd to raise a child. A young policeman had tried to help her and it led to romance. 

After he was killed, Katherine learned she was pregnant with Darien. She did her best to stay clean and out of trouble while pregnant and then after giving birth she simply walked out the hospital and away from her son. Katherine had kept in touch with a friend at the orphanage who watched over Darien for her. She had married and the man she'd married had turned out to be trouble. Trouble that turned out to be good for Darien because it had reunited him with his mother. 

Doctor Moredaci Sombi had managed to create a way to travel in time. To fund the project he sent criminals back in time and killed Elsa, the woman that Darien loved, in his attempt to get away. While in the past searching down criminals to return to his time, he'd found one had an ex-wife named Katherine. 

Katherine was a nurse at Bradley Hall, the orphanage in which Darien was raised. Darien hadn't put together the fact that she was his mother at first. He'd been injured while chasing Katherine's ex and she'd helped him before realizing that the man she was helping was her own son. Darien regained consciousness briefly and saw Selma standing next to Katherine but his mind was too muddled to make anything of it. 

It made him wonder though because Selma had a standing order to not show herself to anyone but Darien unless he ordered her to. When he pieced it together he had confronted Katherine, but she'd denied it even when he starting yelling angrily at her. So mad was he that he stalked out of the house forgetting to retrieve Selma. It wasn't until Selma hadn't answered his question that he realized that he'd left her behind. When he returned he'd found thugs had taken Katherine hostage and were threatening her for the return of a computer disk that her ex-husband had stolen. He was further enraged when they began slapping Katherine violently around to get the disk that she had no idea her ex had hidden in her home. Darien had stopped the criminals, but one had gotten the drop on Darien. 

Katherine had protected her son at the cost of her own life and the heartache it caused was more than Darien had ever felt before. He buried the mother he'd never gotten the chance to know and the father that he'd never know. For a brief wonderful moment he'd had what he'd dreamt of ever since he'd known what he was missing by never having a family. He'd done well in school and graduated from West Point at the top of his class. In a small way it comforted him to know that his mother had known and been proud of at least a small part of his life. 

He looked up as Alex entered with Derek and Nick; Alex introduced them to each other. "I'm grateful for you're assisting Alex," said Derek, but Darien noticed the measured look he got from Derek. The reason for Nick's look on the other hand was obvious. He managed to convey that he and Alex were involved with no trouble at all. 

"It was a pleasure helping out Ms. Moreau, and I offered to help with the security of your exhibit," said Darien. 

"There isn't anything wrong with our security that I can't handle," said Nick in a tone that let Darien know that Nick didn't like him or his opinions on Nick's ability to provide any security needed. 

"Nick," admonished Derek. "Nick is our chief of security, Mr. Lambert." 

"Darien, please. My partner, Mace Warfield, and I were chasing down a criminal with a number of warrants for his arrest on violent offenses. I was concerned for Ms....Alex's safety." 

"She's fine now and I'll keep an eye out for her," replied Nick. Darien saw her lightly swat Nick for his possessive behavior and he had the good grace to look at her chagrined. 

"I still think our working together is a good idea since your criminal was obviously attempting to rob our exhibit when he attacked Alex," said Derek. Nick tensed, not liking the idea one bit, but he knew that Derek had his reasons. 

"Well, I'm only here for a short time, I'm based out of Washington, D.C., normally. Mace and I are staying at a hotel in San Francisco," replied Darien as he pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote down the hotel's name and their room number. He handed it to Derek, and Derek tensed as he was hit with a vision concerning Darien and a dying woman he held in his arms. Her hair was red that had begun to slightly gray and she had blue eyes the same shade as Darien's. He called her mother and as she died in his arms he held her and shook with sobs. How had Darien's mother died from a gunshot? What was it about the vision that seemed odd? It was almost as if the woman that he'd held shifted from the red head he'd called mother to a dark haired much younger woman and then back repeatedly. 

"Elsa?" murmured Derek and Lambert immediately stiffened at the name and went cold as ice. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Rayne, but I really did promise my partner I'd get back to help him." 

"Of course, my apologies for keeping you. We'll call you later about the arrangements if you don't mind?" asked Derek. 

"No, I don't mind, and I hope we can work together, Mr. Boyle. Ms. Moreau, as always a true pleasure to meet a woman of not only intelligence and grace but also of great beauty," said Darien with a stiff smile. 

She could tell the name Elsa had unsettled Darien a great deal, but he wasn't willing to explain why. Alex saw Darien to the door and handed him her card so they could keep in touch. Darien stalked stiffly out of the house and over to his motorcycle. 

"Selma, do a through check on Doctor Derek Rayne and his associates. I think there's more to the man then meets the eye." 

"Yes, Captain," was all Selma said before giving a click and going back to work. He revved the motorcycle and he headed for the ferry as the memory of Elsa played through his mind. He remembered how she'd come to his office looking for help and how he'd immediately fallen in love with her. How Elsa had offered to act as bait with Sombi despite his misgivings. How he held her as she died because of Moredaci Sombi! 

He hated Sombi with everything in him; every breath he took and every beat of his heart was for one reason and one alone. That reason was Sombi's destruction, whether that took the form of imprisonment or death he wasn't sure which, and probably never would know until it happened. Sombi's time machine required the traveler to take a dose of a drug called TXP which would allow a traveler to enter the TRAX machine and travel into the past. One dose to go back and one dose to come forward and then the traveler could no longer use the TRAX machine without threat of death or at least severe cellular damage. 

Darien only new of one person who had survived a third dose of TXP. Sept Deitrich had murdered the President and then Sombi had seen to his escape to the past. He had shot Dieitrich with his pellet projector, which was disguised as a car alarm, as Deitrich protested he couldn't take anymore TXP. He then told Darien that he'd already had two doses of TXP and the one Lambert had shot him with was his third dose. He told Darien that if he sent the signal for his recall, Lambert with be murdering him. Darien hadn't believed him and sent the recall signal. 

Deitrich had never arrived in the future and it wasn't until sometime later that Darien had found out what had happened to him. A man set Darien up for Deitrich by luring him in with a report of racist attacks in the Hawaiian Islands. The man who'd set him up had made a big mistake siding with Deitrich. 

The president Deitrich had killed in Darien's time was black and that was more then enough reason for Deitrich to kill him. The man who had set Darien up was Hawaiian, and to Deitrich he was a mongrel to be used and discarded. After the trap had sprung and caught Darien, Deitrich had paid back the man who helped him by violently beating him to death. Darien himself had barely escaped Deitrich's insane revenge plans. He'd been severely disfigured by traveling in time with three doses of TXP and saw only Darien's painful death as his only reason for continuing to exist. 

Deitrich had escaped, but Darien had kept a wary eye out for him because he knew Deitrich would never stop until one of them was dead. How had Rayne known of Elsa, his saying her name in Darien's presence was more than a coincidence. What else did Derek Rayne know about and what would happen if he continued to interact with Rayne and his people? 

When he got back to San Francisco he was going to have to see that he, Mace, and Selma sat down for a long discussion on Derek Rayne and his associates. What form that talk would take or what would come of it he didn't know. As the ferry pulled away from the dock, Darien paced in agitation. "Selma, anything on Rayne and associates?" he asked through clenched teeth. 

"No, Captain, and I also detected behind the sophisticated hologram is a computer. The computer was difficult to get to not only due to the hologram but also due to the computer being highly encrypted." 

* * *

Derek had immediately headed for the control room after Darien Lambert had left. He had set it for a full check on the name of Darien Lambert. He had set it for a worldwide search but to favor the Washington, D.C., area. Soon some information began to filter in. Nothing came before 1993, which Derek found to be odd, even as the search had finished he noticed that nothing on Lambert was more then seven years old. There were no birth records, school records or anything before 1993, which he found odd. It was as if Lambert had just suddenly appeared in Washington, D.C., seven years ago. 

After 1993 there was quite a bit of information on Lambert's involvement in police cases ranging from missing persons and fraud to murders. He'd never been charged and he'd only been arrested once in Dallas on suspicion of being involved in a jewel robbery. The cat burglar team of a man and woman had been arrested and cleared Lambert. Although the burglars, like Lambert, had records that only went back so far as if they hadn't existed before ten years ago. 

No matter how he set the search, the same information came back, Darien Lambert was seven years old?! This was impossible since the man who had stood before him had to be thirty at least. He was definitely going to find out everything about this Darien Lambert. That despite his feelings that Lambert was a good man he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the man then met the eye. What was that Lambert was hiding and who was Elsa? 

* * *

Early the next morning Derek and Nick headed for Lambert and Warfield's hotel. They arrived to find Warfield and Lambert jogging up to the front door. They were sweaty and it was obvious they'd been out for a morning run. Warfield looked as if he was about to collapse and Lambert, who had greeted them, let Warfield proceed them to the room. 

Darien, Derek and Nick had strolled up to the room to find Warfield was already in the shower. Darien saw them settled and offered them a drink, Nick turned him down but Derek thanked him for the coffee. "Do you jog every morning?" asked Nick. 

"Yes, but Mace doesn't, or at least didn't until recently," Darien grinned. Nick returned the grin because it was obvious Warfield wasn't much for exercise. "What can I do for you, Mr. Rayne?" 

"I brought our security plans for the exhibit." He handed Darien the file they'd brought with them. Darien sat and read quickly through the file. Derek was surprised at how fast he read through the file and wondered if Darien retained any of the information he'd just read. "Mr. Lambert, I was doing a background check on you for insurance purposes and I was wondering about something," said Derek. 

"And that would be?" asked Darien tensing. 

"Why records of you only go back to 1993?" 

"Do they?" asked Darien, but something about the way he said it told Derek that he already knew that the records only went back seven years. "Doctor Rayne, you yourself should know that records don't always tell the whole story." 

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course, but most people today have records in some form. Birth's are mandatory and yet there isn't a birth certificate on file for a Darien Lambert." 

"I was born in Chicago in 1957 if that helps, but you're right, I wasn't Darien Lambert." Nick sat up straighter at the information. "I was abandoned by my mother the day after I was born and it wasn't until years later that I learned at least some of the story behind her abandoning me. My mother, Katherine, didn't have the best of friends....basically my mother has a record. She was arrested regularly and one of the cops who arrested her decided he was going to try and help her improve her life. They fell in love and Katherine was making progress, but then my father was killed. 

"A short time later my mother found out that she was pregnant and knew that despite doing better, the life she led was no place for a child. After giving birth to me she gave me up to a life she felt had to be better than the one she offered. I don't know my father's name so I use Lambert, my mother's maiden name. Darien was the name I was given at the orphanage in which I was raised," explained Darien. 

"Can you explain why your mother died of a gunshot wound?" asked Nick. 

Derek was about to say something but stopped when Lambert smiled wistfully. "I was chasing down a fugitive and it turns out the fugitive was my mother's ex-husband. I was injured while chasing him and Katherine helped me because she was a nurse. I had a photo of my mother from when I was a child and I put it together and confronted her with the fact. 

"At first she denied being my mother but then admitted it and explain why she'd abandoned me. I was too mad to listen clearly and stalked off, but when I realized I'd forgotten my wallet I returned. I found out that her ex had made some powerful enemies by stealing computer disks that detailed all their illegal activities. They thought Katherine could lead them to her ex at least, if not the disk itself. They started slapping her around and I lost it. 

"I succeeded in arresting the men, but one I thought was out cold wasn't and he aimed his gun at me. Katherine picked up a gun from one of the other men and yelled a warning to me. The man fired at her and she at him, she wounded him but he was a better shot. I disarmed him and went to her to find that she was fatally injured. She told me she loved me and was proud of me and wished she had more time to know me. That she was sorry for abandoning me. She died a few minutes later due to the gunshot wound, to answer your question, Mr. Boyle, my mother died of a gunshot wound due to protecting her only child from a killer," Darien said quietly. 

Derek had to admire the steadiness that Lambert held himself with despite the obvious emotional toll the story he told had taken on him. 

"Hey bud, the shower's free," said Warfield with a big grin and then stopped smiling when he saw Darien's face. "What's up bud?" 

"Nothing Mace, Doctor Rayne was just discussing the security arrangements for the exhibit with me." Warfield didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything about it and instead took a seat next to Darien. They went through the security arrangements then Derek and Nick left. 

"Dar, are you OK?" asked Mace. 

"I'm fine Mace, but I would like to know more about Rayne and his people. Especially Rayne because there's more to him then meets the eye. Selma, are you finished with your research yet?" Darien asked. 

"Yes, Captain," responded Selma. 

"Visual mode," ordered Lambert and in front of him appeared a woman with red hair. She wore severe clothing and had her hair up in a bun, but what stood out most was that she was see-through. 

"Start with Derek Rayne," Darien said. 

Selma cocked her head to the side and looked as if she were thinking. "Rayne, Derek Myles, son of Winston Daniel Rayne and Barbara Christina Eastman Rayne. Born July 17, 1950, in San Francisco, California. Younger brother to Ingrid Sandra Rayne, a nun at Saint Joseph's of Carmel in Carmel, California. Rayne's parents placed him in boarding school in 1956 in Holland. Barbara Rayne raised the two children while Winston Rayne traveled a great deal due to his work." 

Selma tilted her head even more. "Interesting Captain, both Winston Rayne and his son Derek are repeatedly mentioned in police files concerning everything from missing people to strange deaths. Derek Rayne was even brought in for questioning concerning the death of a Reed Horton in Boston, Massachusetts, in 1979. It was declared self-defense, according to the records, Horton fired a shot at Rayne who returned fire. Horton's shot missed but Rayne's was fatal to Horton." 

"So our respectable Doctor Rayne has killed a man," said Mace with a gleam in his eye. 

"Yes, it does seem if there are layers to Derek Rayne that we couldn't even begin to understand. What do our records say about him, Selma?" asked Darien. 

"Derek Rayne, Born July 17, 1950, San Francisco, California, died August 18, 2046, in San Francisco, California. 

"His father was killed in an accident outside Lima, Peru, when Rayne was sixteen years old. He was married to a Karen Dawn Briggs otherwise known as Karen Dawn Roarke, born March 5, 1967, in New York and died August 19, 2046, in San Francisco, California. They had five sons and two daughters together, Thomas Daniel Rayne, Christian Gregory Rayne, Ayla Emma Rayne, Daniel Christopher Rayne, Dylan David Rayne, Jarod Michael Rayne, and Elisabetha Alexandra Rayne. The children were raised in San Francisco. Thomas Rayne wasn't raised with the other children," Selma announced suddenly. 

"Then who raised him?" asked Darien, Selma hummed along but didn't answer. "Selma?" Lambert asked after a few minutes and Selma looked at him. 

"Captain, I am unable to find the information you require. Thomas Rayne appeared in 2019 as if out of nowhere. There is no record of him before arriving in San Francisco on August 8, 2019, at the age of eighteen. He then proceeded to join the Luna Foundation. He died on November 11, 2113, the husband of Katherine Alexandra Corrigan, daughter of Patrick Johnathan Corrigan and Rachel Helen Corrigan." 

Darien let out a frustrated sigh. "Selma, get me information on Thomas Rayne between the years 2019 and 2113." If left alone, Selma went off on a track and he'd have to work to bring her back. 

"Like his father and grandfather before him, Thomas Rayne seems to have been mentioned in the police reports of the time. He also held the same position they held in the Luna Foundation until his death at the age of 94," said Selma. 

"Family tradition," joked Mace, and earned a frown from Darien. 

"Selma, tell me about Alex Moreau and Nick Boyle as well as any other employees of the Foundation that are currently working with Derek Rayne." 

Selma clicked and hummed along for a few moments. "Alexandra Roberta Moreau, daughter of Robert Edward Moreau and Margerethe Rosina Winters Moreau. She was born May 18, 1965, in New Orleans, Louisiana, and was the younger sister of Tanya Renee Moreau. Tanya and Alex were raised by their grandmother, Rose, who apparently was a practitioner of the art of Voodoo. She raised the girls steeped in Creole traditions. Derek Rayne was Alex Moreau's mentor in college and she came to work for the foundation in 1990. 

"Nicholas Martin Boyle was born to Johnathan Michael Boyle and Kathleen Marie Nowak Boyle. He was born in San Francisco and has an older brother, James Jeremy Boyle, deceased. Nick, like his father works for the Luna Foundation," said Selma. 

"Family traditions?" Darien said and raised a questioning eyebrow at Mace. 

"Deadly traditions from the sound of it," answered Mace. "Why don't we put an ad in for the Chief?" 

"Selma placed an ad to the Chief to continue the search along the same lines but to check all channels for information," ordered Darien. 

"If nothing else, we can always go back and spend time with the lovely Miss Moreau," Mace grinned mischievously. 

"Or we could do the old tradition of our job, Mace, and wear out a little shoe leather asking around here about Rayne and his people." Mace groaned. "Besides, the lovely Miss Moreau has a pet pit bull named Nick who would gladly tear out your throat for trespassing." 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

06/30/2001 

* * *


End file.
